


Yen! Listen!

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Series: Jaskier Reincarnation AU [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: Jaskier gets excited about his own singing voice when he reincarnates.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Jaskier Reincarnation AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663612
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Yen! Listen!

“Yennefer! Hey, Yen!”

She couldn’t place the voice, but she didn’t need to. The mannerisms were familiar enough by now.

She turned. “Jaskier,” She said. “I see you’re… well…”

Jaskier skidded to a halt next to her, and shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Dead again,” Yen finished anyway.

“That was years ago,” Jaskier said. “Things change. Anyways, I’m a soprano this time!”

“Oh, that’s nice--”

She was cut off by the sound of the highest note she’d ever heard come out of a human mouth.

When she removed her hands from her ears, she looked back at Jaskier’s cheesy grin. “I have good news, and I have bad news,” She said.

“Yeah?” Jaskier didn’t seem perturbed.

“The good news is that Geralt is almost definitely on his way here, because there is no way he didn’t hear that from wherever the fuck he is now,” Yen said, folding her hands neatly in front of her. “The bad news, however, is that there is no way he will get here in time.”

“Wh-- What do you mean by  _ that _ ,” Jaskier’s grin fell, and he took a step back.

“I’m sorry, Jaskier,” Yen said. “I’m afraid I can’t hear you. My eardrums have been blown clean out and I’m in dire need of vengeance.”

Jaskier bolted.

* * *

“Yennefer! Hey, Yen!”

She didn’t turn. “You don’t sound like a soprano  _ this _ time, Jaskier.”

“I sing bass now! Listen!”


End file.
